The End of Spyro 11: At Death's Doorstep
by Sonicspeed258
Summary: The eleventh chapter is here. Spyro finds out his worst enemy wasn't Malefor, but Death itself. As the purple dragon prepares for the final test, friends and foes die. The lead up to the finale will test Spyro in ways he thought impossible. (A little early compared to the others but I've finished this series so what the hell?) WARNING: Gore is present.
Chapter 94

Back again

Spyro made his way to the old castle. He was fed up of this place being a symbol of Cynder's corruption. But yet this was the only way into the Convexity.

Spyro activated the portal and got ready to fight the onslaught of enemies, but none came. He flew into the portal to see unexpected sight. Harfinate was led on the ground, panting in pain. He caught sight of the cracked glass of the prison that once held Dread and Malefor.

"This is a minor setback." Death moved around to the front of Spyro. "I don't care about Malefor. You are the one that needs to die."

"So if you're Death, then why is Malefor the Master of the Underworld?" Spyro growled.

Death's empty sockets turned to look into Spyro's purple eyes. "You know nothing." Death pulled down his hood and revealed his flaming skull. "Malefor only says he is in charge of the Underworld. I on the other hand am the master. But maybe you should have brought the Light with you."

Spyro was confused until he saw the Darkness creeping up behind him. He fired a Light Beam at it and the Darkness disappeared. "Enough Death. I'm here for the Space element."

"So you aren't trying to get the Fang?" Death laughed. "Well then Spyro, you have to get past me, and only one of us can die."

"We'll see about that." Spyro smiled.

Death swung his scythe at Spyro who jumped backwards and over the blade. He shot a Light Beam at Death who turned away from the Light. He created a ball of fire in his hand and threw it at Spyro. Spyro rolled to the left and fired an Electric Volt at Death's skull. Death recoiled and yelled.

"You have no respect for your future master." Death lifted his scythe above his head and went to slam it onto Spyro's head. But it never hit the ground.

Sunburn had come through the portal and slammed into Death. "Heard you might have needed help."

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are, I'll claim you all." Death swung the scythe in a wide arc.

"Good as we won't let Spyro die in here." Cynder blasted him with Lightning Bolts.

Spyro smiled as he used the Light Beam while Cynder used Lightning and Sunburn used Fire. The three elements made a wall around Death as he tried to escape the pain prison. The Light travelled around the Fire and Lightning until it went through the wall and into Death's stomach.

Death fell to his knees. He looked up and Spyro saw the flame around his skull had gone black and was almost like smoke. "To be harmed by a mere mortal…is not what I had envisioned."

"Oh come on, do I have to hear this every time I face a new enemy?" Spyro sighed. "I miss the old days when I had quirky enemies that weren't 'immortal'"

"Silence!" Death rose up and sent a wave of fire along the ground. The three jumped over the wave with the flames licking the bottom of their feet. Spyro batted his wings against the air and charged straight at Death. He smashed into Death's stomach and they went tumbling to the floor.

Death lay on the floor panting with ragged breaths. He began to get up but Spyro leapt up and dug his claws into Death's ribcage. Death growled as he tried to shake the purple dragon off unsuccessfully. Death decide he wasn't ready.

"I'll be back." Death vanished and Spyro fell to the ground.

"Coward." Spyro laughed. He turned to Cynder and Sunburn. "That's for helping out."

"What are teammates for?" Sunburn smiled.

Spyro went over to Harfinate who had started to recover. "Why did you let them out?"

Harfinate laughed. "I didn't let them out. I admit, I have some anger issues so Dread provoked me and I smashed the cell."

"I need your Space element." Spyro looked up at the huge dragon.

"And why would I do that?" Harfinate narrowed his eyes. "Death is my master so why would I give you the tools to kill him?"

"We both know that I can't kill him using normal elements." Spyro growled. "Now are you going to give it up nicely or will we have to put you in our place?"

Harfinate turned away. "No." He swung his tail around and hit Spyro. "Let's dance dragon."

Chapter 95

The Fang of Death's Bane

Spyro leapt up and stepped backwards so he was standing beside Cynder and Sunburn. Harfinate smiled as he went to slam his tail onto their heads. Spyro felt himself being pushed out of the way as the tail collided with the floor.

Cynder blasted a Lightning Bolt at Harfinate who recoiled allowing Sunburn to make a wall of Fire around him. Harfinate felt the flames burning his scales. He flapped his wings and went into the air.

"Perfect." Sunburn smiled. He shot up into the air while Spyro and Cynder blasted Harfinate with Fire and Lightning. Sunburn went into his Phoenix Dash when he got really high and dropped down onto Harfinate. The floor got turned into a pool of fire just as Spyro and Cynder flew into the air.

"I hope this works." Cynder frowned as the flames began to consume Harfinate.

Harfinate fell into the fire and screamed as the flames claimed him. Spyro looked as Harfinate collapse in the fire. "Shut it down Sunburn."

Sunburn nodded. The flames disappeared and Harfinate was left as a quivering wreck. His once silver scales were a charred black. Spyro felt sorry for him so approached Harfinate.

"Many Death be kind to you when he claims your soul." Spyro picked up a wooden stake and put it into Harfinate's heart. He died instantly.

A vortex began to circle around Spyro. A small ball came from Harfinate's body and entered Spyro. He felt the vortex become one with him and he sent a Black Hole into the sky.

The three looked up to see the Black Hole disappeared. Spyro smiled as he turned towards the exit. "Maybe we finally beat Death."

"We still don't have the Fang." Cynder said looking around. "It had a marking on it."

"Like this?" Spyro picked up the stake he had sent into Harfinate heart. He was looking at the symbol in the side. It was a small 'M'.

"That's it." Cynder looked at the Fang in disgust. "I'd hope I would never see that thing again."

Spyro nodded. He went towards the portal with the others. They began to fly back to the Ruins where the Skylanders were relaxing. They landed and Spyro placed the Fang into the Core of Light. It hovered in the Light, bathing in it.

Spyro still didn't like it. Malefor and Dread were on the loose and he couldn't leave the Fang here in case Death struck at the Skylanders. The only thing he could hope for is Malefor to stay in the shadows for now.

"So it went a bit better than I expected." Flashwing looked at the Fang. "As soon as I heard Death was there I thought that the Fang was lost."

"He didn't get near it." Spyro looked at the horizon. "How did you know he was there?"

"Starstrike came by." Flashwing frowned. "He knew that Death had left the Underworld. He sent-"

"You here, I know." Spyro turned away from the Fang. "You told me before I travelled back in time." He made his way to the treehouse. Cynder was still outside so he looked around until he found the thing he was looking for. He found the two sets of Dragon Armour. He picked up his own set and began to put it on.

"Why do you have that on?" Cynder looked confused.

Spyro turned to see her. "I'm going to go to the Underworld. If Death isn't there, then Malefor will be."

Cynder sighed. "Are you going to sleep at some point? Everyone needs to sleep."

"I'll sleep when I get back." Spyro smiled. "See you soon. Tell everyone I'll be back as soon as I've gone to kick Malefor in the butt."

"Don't forget the Fang." Cynder yelled after him as he flew out the treehouse. She sighed as she led down and fell asleep.

Spyro went up to the Fang and picked it up. It was shining with a bright light. Spyro held onto it as he flew down to the Door. He saw T-Bone messing around with his ribcage. "So, why do you think that spiders love my bones so much?"

"They need them for their nests?" Spyro sighed. "Now can I go down?"

"Same rule as usual: don't bring any spiders back." The Door opened and Spyro made his way down.

The Underworld had changed.

Chapter 96

Death in Hell

The Underworld was now a complete war zone. Obviously Malefor was doing his best to regain control of his domain. Spyro could see Death battling Malefor in the centre of the two armies. Spyro flew straight at them.

Malefor snarled as he tore his claws through Death's cloak. He tore at Death as the scythe stabbed into his side. Blood sprayed into Malefor's face as he cried out. The scythe was violently jerked out of his side and pain blinded him.

"Enough!" Spyro landed between Malefor and Death. "All this is about is who gets control of the Underworld. I thought Death had the Underworld and Malefor gets Hell."

"He attacks me every time I try to leave." Malefor panted as he stood up. "I've only been out of that box for two hours and I've been attacked five times."

Death looked scared. "What is that?" He was looking at the glow in Spyro's claws.

"Oh this?" Spyro held up the Fang. "Shall we find out?"

Death felt Malefor slam into his stomach while Spyro leapt onto his robe and attempted to send the Fang into the ribcage. Death threw Spyro off and teleported towards Hell's Mouth.

"He isn't getting there." Spyro prepared to fly towards Hell's Mouth.

"Get in line." Malefor batted his wings and zoomed towards the Pit. Spyro was right behind him with the Fang held tightly.

Death teleported down to Hell. He smiled as Malefor came for him. The huge dragon landed on the obsidian floor. Death began to spin around his scythe as Spyro landed. "Now I will claim your souls."

Malefor went to hit Death but was knocked over. Spyro jumped onto Death and stabbed him with the Fang. Death screamed as the Light began to invade his skeleton. He threw Spyro off and pulled the Fang out.

Spyro picked up the Fang as Death yelled in pain. He pulled down his hood and Spyro saw the flames had turned into smoke.

Death was left on the floor, quivering. He groaned as he got up. "You didn't fully charge it. Ha…ha…ha. You don't know the key."

"What, the key I used?" Malefor growled.

"Don't worry." Death laughed. "The Divine Wings will claim you all soon. Just as I have you."

Malefor froze. Spyro was confused until the scythe became visible. Malefor coughed before falling over. Death disappeared leaving Spyro with Malefor.

Spyro ran over to Malefor who was choking on his blood. The scythe was removed slowly and left on the ground.

Blood began to pour on the floor from Malefor's wound. The floor became slick as Spyro did his best to cover the hole and stop the bleeding. "Come on…damn it. You survive everything I send at you and a sharp blade kills you?"

Malefor laughed and started to cough. "You did your best and I am surprised and proud. But this was inevitable. Spyro…the key is…the Destiny's…" He went limp. Spyro could no longer feel a heartbeat.

The Dark Master was dead.

Spyro tried to pick up Malefor's body but couldn't. He felt a coldness on his shoulder and turned to see Dread standing behind him. He looked down at his fallen master in shock. The lost souls in Hell began a chant around the body. "The New Master must rise. The New Master must rise."

"Who is the New Master?" Dread looked horrified. "Death?"

"I think they need to nominate one." Spyro turned to Dread. "Listen, we both hate each other but we also don't want Death to be the Master of Hell. So I have to ask you to do it."

"Won't one of your friends do it?"

"No one will even try."

"Very well." Dread walked up to the souls. "I am the New Master. Come forth and let me command you."

The souls bowed their heads. Dread stood taller than Spyro thought he was. He once again tried to lift Malefor but failed.

"What are you going to do with his body?" Dread walked back over.

"I want to burn it then bury the ashes." Spyro frowned. "As much as I hated him, he deserves a proper funeral for being a pain in the-"

"I get the picture." Dread lifted the body and he and Spyro went back up to the surface.

The Skylanders were all out when they saw Spyro coming out of the Door. They tensed when they saw Dread but then realised what he was carrying. Dread lay Malefor on a pile of wood that had been left from Death's attack and Spyro sighed deeply.

"You never were a great father, but you were a foe that never really left me. I've fought you since birth without realising. Now you have fallen, I don't think life will be the same. For the better or for the worse. Still, I sort of wish it would have been me and you at the very end. But all things between us never go to plan. Goodbye Malefor, the Dark Master, the Undead King and the Ruler of Hell."

Flames erupted underneath the wood as Spyro finished. All the Skylanders were surrounding the burning corpse of Malefor, not know whether to celebrate or mourn. But one of them was clearing mourning.

Spyro stayed standing in front of the fire until it was gone. He looked at the ashes and still felt those gleaming yellow eyes watching him.

" _That was surprising. You miss me? But I will never leave you Spyro. After all, you are of my blood."_

Spyro frowned as he collected up the ashes and placed them into a jar. Using his claw he carved the letter 'M' into the front.

"Spyro?" Cynder appeared by him. "Are you alright?"

Spyro coughed a little. "Yeah, I'm alright. I was wondering what happened with the Fang. I stabbed Death with it and he collapsed but didn't die. Malefor said that the key was the Destiny's, but that makes no sense."

"Spyro, don't you remember the staff?" Cynder said softly. "The Destiny's Caller? We were sent to the Destiny's Caller Ruins to get it."

Spyro perked up. "Where is it now?"

"We returned it to its home while you were going to the Altar of the Skies." Cynder frowned. "We sealed it in a round object where we fought Delta."

Spyro smiled. "Is some of the Skylanders ready to go?"

"Some but you need to sleep."

"I need to finish this."

"Spyro, you can't put yourself through this-"

"I need to." Spyro sighed. "Look, I know you care about my health, after all we're married, but I'm fine. Death needs to be stopped. It sounds like Death is planning something big, and if we don't stop him, it could be the End of the World all over again but worse."

Cynder rolled her eyes. "If you collapse from exhaustion, don't say I didn't warn you."

Spyro laughed. He made his way over to the Core of Light and punch in co-ordinates. A portal appeared.

"So where are we going?" Sunburn asked.

"The Destiny's Caller Ruins." Cynder looked at the portal in a calm way. "Déjà vu much?"

"Let's go." Spyro frowned. Cynder, Sunburn, Sonic Boom, Hex, Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy went through the portal. Spyro was about to but first let out a loud yawn.

"Been keeping that one in." Spyro leapt into the portal after looking back at the ashes.

Chapter 97

It lives

Spyro landed onto the ground and saw his friends all being held down by Shadow Knights. He growled as he saw a familiar robot hovering above the ground.

"Hello Spyro, it's been a while."

"Delta."

"You still remember me?" Delta laughed. "Good. I was wondering if you had wiped this place from your memory."

"How could I forget?" Spyro smiled a little. "It was a great day. Cynder tells me she loves me, I kick you into lava, put Kaos on his behind and killed Malefor for the first time. Best day ever."

Delta smiled. He raised his four arms and smashed into the ground making the ground fold up in a line towards Spyro. He jumped over the shockwave and spat a Light Beam at a Shadow Knight holding Hex. Hex threw Phantom Orbs at the other Shadow Knights releasing the other Skylanders.

Delta narrowed his eyes as he leapt at Spyro. The huge hands went around Spyro's neck as the small dragon blew a Fireball into the robot's face. Delta dropped him and backed away in pain. "You're more annoying than I remember."

"We just want the staff Delta." Spyro growled. "Are you going to give it up nicely or do we have to tear you apart, piece by piece."

"You're a lot more violent than I remember." Delta laughed. "So then Spyro, who has died?"

Spyro snarled as he jumped at Delta and knocked him to the ground. Delta felt pain as Sunburn tore off a piece of his body. Cynder and Sonic Boom continually hit it with attacks from all sides as Spyro tore his claws through the thick shell that held all of Delta's inner parts.

"Spyro. Stop." A small robotic voice said calmly. Drill Sergeant had come through the portal. "He made me."

Spyro had frozen with his claw in the air. Delta looked at the smaller robot in awe. "DS-427. I have not seen you in a long time."

"I was preserved in a chamber where I was found." Drill Sergeant explained. "I joined the Skylanders at Master Eon's request. I have looked for my creators ever since I came back online."

Delta laughed. "You always were a funny droid. But I have to swat a dragon."

Spyro opened his mouth to speak when the large hand smashed into his head. He was sent flying into a tree that was next to Drill Sergeant. The robot went over and helped Spyro up.

"You helped my enemy, I'm gonna tear you apart." Delta used a shockwave to make the ground fold in on itself. Spyro was pushed away by Drill Sergeant but he was caught in the blast. The small droid began to shake as he fell apart.

Spyro shook in anger. He hadn't used this Dark form in ages but he couldn't stop himself. Everything from Malefor's death, being kicked around by Death and Harfinate and now this, he couldn't help himself. The Darkness corrupted his thoughts and Dark Spyro went straight for Delta.

The battle ended with one strike as Delta felt the black dragon tear straight through his mechanical heart. A hole was left in his stomach as Delta fell over and died.

Spyro panted as he looked down at Delta's limp form. He saw Drill Sergeant was just alive, but only just. He made his way to him as the other Skylanders looked frightened.

"Spyro…was I…of assist…ance?" Drill Sergeant looked up at the dragon who was turning back to normal. "Please…let me rest…in peace."

"Of course you were Drill Sergeant." Spyro bowed his head. "I promise you that your sacrifice will be remembered as Death chokes on his last breath. Because of you, we all live to fight another day."

Drill Sergeant burped out smoke and died happily.

Spyro scrunched up his eyes as he rested his paw on the body of the Arkeyan. He took a deep breath and turned to Hex. "Can you take his body back to the Ruins and bury him next to the Core of Light?"

Hex nodded. She picked up Drill Sergeant and went back to the Ruins. The others made their way into the Destiny's Caller Ruins where they were greeted by Kaos.

"Hello Skylosers." Kaos smiled. "It's been a while since our last encounter."

Spyro narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Let's just say we have a common enemy." Kaos began pacing in front of Spyro. "Death has been attacking my forces all throughout Skylands. So naturally I need to get rid of him so I can take over the world."

Spyro growled as he pushed past Kaos and continued into the wrecked structure. Cynder looked shocked at Spyro's response and went after him.

"You've never treated him like that before." Cynder said as she trotted along behind Spyro. "Why are you so angry all of a sudden?"

Spyro stopped. "Before I travelled back in time, I watched all of you die. I have tried my best to stop anyone dying again but failed. If anyone deserves to die, it's not any of us."

Cynder looked down. "Kaos is only trying to help us."

"And what happened the last time we trusted him?" Spyro sighed. "You ended up locked behind a wall while Malefor gloated." He saw that Cynder was shocked by his words. "Look, I just don't want a repeat of the past. I can't bear the thought of seeing everyone dying again. It is the worst thing that came out of time travel."

Cynder nodded. She went back to the other while Spyro made his way to the place where he fought Delta the first time.

The lava bubbled below his feet as Spyro found the platforms that he had stood on to send Delta into a fiery doom. Something new was in the room. A huge sphere that hovered above the lava.

Spyro touched the sphere to find it was cold. It was made of pure iron and seemed to have a slight gravitational field. Spyro felt a crack in the surface and it opened up to reveal it was hollow.

Inside it was one of most unexpected things Spyro had ever seen.

A staff unlike any other was resting in the middle.

Chapter 98

The Deathstick

Next to the staff was the Destiny's Caller. Spyro took that but was drawn to the other staff. He really wanted to take it. He found himself reaching out and grabbing it.

Spyro felt some sort of power flooding his body. He could see spirits wandering around. A huge dragon was standing beside him. Spyro recognised the purple scales and yellow eyes. "Malefor."

"So you can finally see me." Malefor smiled. "It's about time."

"What do you want?" Spyro frowned.

"You now have the Destiny's Caller so you can now finish Death." Malefor walked around Spyro. "It's sort of a good thing that he can't kill you by touching you or we'll have a problem."

"What?" Spyro looked confused.

"When you travelled back in time, you were dead. But you passed into the living world. So you are hovering between the living and dead."

"So I'm not alive or dead?" Spyro laughed. "That is one of the most stupid things I have heard. How can you be both or neither?"

"Who are you talking to?" Sunburn climbed down onto the walkway.

"I can see Malefor." Spyro turned to him. "I just found out something odd."

Sunburn sighed. "Spyro, we all sort of guessed that you weren't exactly alive. You said the world ended and there is no way you could be whole."

"What do you mean, whole?" Spyro frowned.

"The Core of Light seems to have an extra feature that you might have noticed." Sunburn explained as he touched the sphere. "It glows brighter. The Darkness seems to be retreating further each day. Kaos mentioned that his Portal of Power has been less effective. I think the thing that made you alive is inside the Core."

"So if I get it out then I will be alive?" Spyro looked down. "But that could be awful for the world."

Malefor laughed. "Well seeming as you will be tearing yourself through two states of life, therefore creating an interdimensional vortex sucking in all life then yes, it would be bad."

"Yep." Sunburn felt the sphere. "What is this?"

Spyro came up to the sphere. "It seems to have an electromagnetic field. It had this staff on the inside." He showed the strange item to Sunburn.

"The Deathstick." A voice came from behind them. "The lost staff of Death."

Spyro turned to see Starstrike standing in the broken window. "Do you always just appear out of thin air?"

Starstrike walked towards them. "This is horrible. I sealed the staff in the Core of Utopia 11. It is a world far away from here. Death must have ripped the Core out of the planet and brought it here to be opened."

"So he destroyed a planet?" Sunburn was horrified. "How far will he go?"

"He needs the Deathstick for a ritual to bring the Divine Wings into this realm." Starstrike closed the Core. "He is the creator of the Divine Wings, the bringer of the End of Time. If he succeeds then even I couldn't stop him and the destruction that would follow."

Spyro looked up at Malefor who was smiling. "What are you so happy about?"

"I used to wordship the Divine Wings as a youngling." Malefor walked around. "Oh the tales that plagued the Dragon Temple."

"I bet that's how you turned to the Darkness." Starstrike turned and looked straight at Malefor.

"Great, now only I can't see him." Sunburn climbed back through the window and out of the room.

Spyro went to follow him but Starstrike stopped him. "We need you here."

Spyro nodded. "So what is the ritual?"

"It requires three staffs." Malefor frowned as he strolled around. "I used it once to bind my soul to that crystal which you used to bring me back-"

"Against my will." Spyro rolled his eyes.

"-and I was not able to get revived this time because it was destroyed and I drained the Darkness dry." Malefor finished loudly. "So you probably want to know what the three staffs are. The Destiny's Caller, the Deathstick and the Earth's Holder. Each one lives in the Core of a World. We already have two here. The last one is in the centre of our world."

"So I'm guessing I have to go down and get it?" Spyro sighed.

"Unless you want Death to get it." Malefor stopped walking. "We need someone to guard it. But you are the only one who can see Death without the Deathstick. The Skylanders just need to seal the Destiny's Caller and the Deathstick away."

"Death will be waiting for him." Cynder was on top of the sphere.

"How long have you been there?" Starstrike smiled.

"Long enough." Cynder floated down and grabbed the Deathstick. "I couldn't hear what Malefor was saying but before anyone agrees to anything Spyro _needs_ to have rest. He hasn't slept since you sent him to the Convexity. Even then it was only for an hour before a hard flight. He's not on batteries."

"Sometimes I wish I was." Spyro sighed as he yawned.

Cynder gestured at him. "See!? Spyro can't go on forever."

Spyro took a deep breath and smiled. "I probably should get some rest. If Death knew where the Earth's Holder is then he would have got it by now. I should get some sleep."

Cynder smiled. She walked out the room and Spyro followed with the two staffs. They met up with the others and went home.

"He needs to get going." Malefor sat down on the walkway.

"Let the boy sleep old friend." Starstrike breathed deeply. "We both know we can't stop the inevitable."

Chapter 99

The Centre of the World

Spyro woke up in the tree house beside Cynder. The sun was shining brightly in the sky while casting long shadows onto the ground reminding everyone that something dark was there.

Cynder woke up soon afterwards. She yawned as they made their way outside. The other Skylanders were waiting for Spyro. He stood in front of the Core of Light and took a deep breath.

"I guess I should explain fully what has happened. It turns out I am not fully alive or fully dead. It was because of when I travelled back in time which you are aware of. But that is minor. The big thing is because of this I can see Death and he can't kill me by touching me like he normally does."

"So you can fight him." Slam Bam groaned. "Just get to the point."

"Fine. Death is planning on reviving the Divine Wings. He needs three staffs to awaken it. We have two but the last one is in the Core of our world. So I'm going down there to make sure Death doesn't get it." Spyro looked down. "This is probably be the last time I see you all. Goodbye."

The Skylanders nodded. Spyro nodded to them and got ready to fly off. Cynder stopped him. "What do you mean, the last time you will see us?"

"There is only one way I'm coming back, if I kill Death." Spyro smiled slightly as he lifted up the Fang, now charged by the Core of Light and the Destiny's Caller. "But if I don't, my life has been the best it could have been. I love you." Spyro flew off into the distance.

"I love you too."

Spyro made his way to the volcano that marked the border between the Dragon Realms and Skylands. Spyro stood on the top looking down. A huge part of the volcano stuck out where the room was that was responsible for many of Spyro horrible and best memories. He smiled as he jumped and dived down.

Air rushed into Spyro's face as he plummeted to the Core of the World. He looked to his side to find a cloud of smoke following.

"You've finally came." Death's voice filled the volcano. "It's about time. The last purple dragon will face the master of Death. And all of the world will watch as I carve your corpse into the wall."

Spyro landed on the Core and watched Death hover opposite him. He didn't have his hood on so Spyro could see his skull was still smoking. "Well Death, it's just you and me."

"Just as I wanted it." Death's chilling laughed seemed to shake the world. "You are too experienced already. How old are you again? 15 maybe 16? You are still young and to process such knowledge is dangerous. I must claim your soul for the good of the world."

"And if you kill me the world blows up." Spyro smiled back. "So then the whole world is watching? You had better be ready for humiliation because I'm going to put you in the Underworld forever."

Chapter 100

Gone forever

Spyro and Death met each other in mid-air. Spyro slashed, tore and ripped Death apart, trying to find an opportunity to stab him with the Fang. Death offered no such option. He turned, twisted and span in order to stop Spyro.

Spyro sent all his attacks at Death. Fire, Electricity, Earth, Ice, Light, Darkness and Space. He used Dragon Time to dodge Death's scythe and get behind him so he could rip him apart.

"You're getting slow old timer." Spyro smiled as he pulled Death's hood off and let the tatters fall to the ground. Death placed his hand on his skull and growled deeply as he flew upwards.

Death let bones crack out of his back to make wings. He laughed as Spyro backed away slightly. Death tore through the air. Spyro whipped around as he followed the shadowy figure. "Too slow? I think not."

Spyro used Dragon Time to make sure he could keep Death in view. He looked around to find four purple dragons rising from the Core of the World. They were whispering to him.

" _You can't beat him…"_

" _He's too powerful…"_

" _Go while you have the chance…"_

" _Do you want to die..?"_

"Enough!" Spyro flew at Death who laughed. The small dragon sent his horns into Death's stomach and they both tumbled to the ground. The purple crystal that made up the Core made the landing hard.

" _You won't win…"_

" _He's won…"_

" _Arrogant…"_

" _Idiotic…"_

"No!" Spyro got up and began clawing at Death. The cloak that once kept him exposed lay in pieces on the ground as Spyro ripped Death apart, bone by bone. The once proud warrior of the dead was now pulled apart by a mortal.

Then he began to reform.

And everything went wrong.

The scythe plunged into Spyro's back and stuck there while trying to get back to its owner. Spyro coughed up blood as Death grabbed the scythe and pulled it out of his back. Blood sprayed out of Spyro's spine like a fountain. Then Death raised the scythe and sent it into Spyro's skull.

Spyro lay on the ground with blood making a pool around him. Death smiled as he lifted Spyro's head. "Let me see the Light leave your eyes."

" _We told you…"_

" _Death claims us all…"_

" _He's immortal…"_

" _We told you…"_

" _We told you…"_

" _We told you…"_

"This isn't how it ends…"

Spyro looked up to see Malefor walking around his dying body. "Malefor…you're here…"

"We can make this right." Malefor and the other four dragon spirits made a circle around Spyro and began to glow. The small crystal Starstrike gave him long ago appeared above his head and went inside of him. The Core of the World began to drag Spyro into it and he was sealed inside. The five purple dragons formed a barrier preventing Death from reaching the small dragon.

A shrine was formed consisting of five pillars. Each had a gemstone on top of them. Death looked at the very centre where a statue of Spyro now sat and had a small slogan.

 _He will rise again._

Epilogue

The world watched the reflection from the Core. It formed an image in the sky so they could see the great battle unfold. They saw the shrine become built and Spyro becoming trapped inside the Core.

Then Death rose up.

He went for the Skylanders. They didn't stand a chance as he used his rage on them. The Ruins were soon full of the bodies of Spyro's friends. Cynder closed her eyes as the scythe went into her chest.

"I love you Spyro. Until we unite again, I will always think of you."

Death pushed the purple dragoness off his scythe. He went to the Core of Light and tore out the Destiny's Caller and the Deathstick.

"Two down, one to go."


End file.
